


Animagi

by Semolina (gentianviolet)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Animagus, Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/Semolina
Summary: Анимаги, пять артов.Art by SemolinaartDO NOT REPOSTНЕ РЕПОСТИТЬLinks to my main art blogs in the profileСсылки на основные площадки в профиле
Comments: 28
Kudos: 141
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Визуал от M до E





	Animagi

**Author's Note:**

> По клику на картинку откроется полный размер в этом же окне.

**Питер Петтигрю | Peter Pettigrew**

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/v4DZcZ5/image.jpg)

**Сириус Блэк | Sirius Black**

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/5R3cXKP/image.jpg)

**Джеймс Поттер | James Potter**

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/X8Hz6Wn/image.jpg)

**Рита Скитер | Rita Skeeter**

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/QrM22Cd/image.jpg)

**Минерва Макгонагалл | Minerva McGonagall**

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/G0N02vX/Mc-Gonagall.jpg)


End file.
